Subjugation of Pavonia
The subjugation of Pavonia was a conflict that took place towards the end of and immediately following the Sunset War, partially as a result of discoveries made during it. Background There had been a history of suspicion between Palas Caercia and Pavonia dating back to the first known meeting of both realms. The Caercians were suspicious of the Pavonians' designs on their land and their refusal to join the Salterri Imperium, the dominant power in the region. There were also long-unresolved tensions over the unprovoked Pavonian conquest of Norogh, before Mularuhm officially joined the Imperium. When the Grand Duke claimed the title of Emperor and retitled his dominion the "Pavonian Imperium", the Caercians saw this as a challenge to the primacy of the Salterri Imperium, though the Qzare did not raise objection. The Caercian king meanwhile sponsored the expansion of Crima into the region south of their borders, passing control of Cas-Teire to the Tyrant. During the late fifth century, New Crima and the Pavonian Imperium had endured a number of colonial disputes as both sought to expand beyond their borders into new territory. Crima had challenged Pavonian colonists in the Thousand Vales and war was narrowly averted. When Pavonia explorers encountered the region they called the Crystal Caves in around 496, they denounced the Aryion, who they believed to be enslaving the citizens with mind control, and prepared their troops for invasion. Tyrant Khoonbish condemned Pavonia's expansionist ambitions and declared she would send troops to defend the region. Meanwhile, investigations into the murder of Li Huanle, which had been the proximate cause for entry by the Salterri Imperium into the Sunset War, revealed that the assassins had been sponsored from within Pavonia by Duke Theoden Markov.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18788145&postcount=973 Pavonian troops had fought alongside those of the Qzare during the war, but this was seen as a grievous betrayal by many within the Salterri Imperium. The Consortium and Kingdom of Mularuhm declared war alongside the Tyranny. Conflict In fact, Pavonian troops never entered the Crystal Caves, as on the news of the invasion on three sides, the Emperor ordered his troops to pull back to defend Pavonian territory. The Pavonian army massed in Novorogh where troops from Mularuhm and the Consortium were attempting to enter through the tunnels from the north. The Pavonians put up a valiant defence but were outnumbered almost two to one and were forced back with heavy casualties. Meanwhile a Cree army descended on the Crystal Caves, or as they called it, Dragonblight, killing dragons and seizing strategic points throughout the region. A secondary Caercian army moved into Promise unopposed, also establishing an advantageous position and threatening Pavonia itself. At around this time news emerged that Emperor Clovis and his brother Charles had both died of shock at the invasion. Clovis was succeeded by his daughter Maria, who took charge of the defence. Having been unopposed by Pavonian troops in Dragonblight the Cree moved on to the Thousand Vales, while the Caercians divided their forces, some remaining to secure Promise while more pushed into Pavonia proper. Maria dispatched her subject dukes to deal with the outlying provinces and led the defence of Pavonia herself. The Pavonians were soon overwhelmed, all the troops they put into the field slain or captured and the Empress herself taken prisoner. Dragonblight, Norogh and Promise were completely conquered by the attacking forces, while the Thousand Vales also capitulated easily and Grove City came under siege from the Caercians. The Empress's cousin Ludwig became regent in her absence, and with only their hastily-raised levies and militia remaining for defence, and having been thoroughly outmatched, sued for peace. Aftermath A treaty was agreed in Deeptree in 506 which largely confirmed the results of the war. In the face of a total defeat, Maria was obliged to lay down her imperial title and become a vassal of the Qzare and the Caercian king. Norogh was returned to its former owners in the Kingdom of Mularuhm. Promise was to become a province of the Consortium, while the Thousand Vales passed to the Tyranny of New Crima, and Pavonia also forfeited any claim over the Crystal Caves. The former Imperium was reduced to a vassal Grand Duchy: a rump comprising Pavonia and Frios. It was further agreed that Maria's heirs would wed according to Caercian instruction, to preserve their integration into the Salterri Imperium. References Category:Wars Category:Wars on Telluris